When It Rains
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: Hermione remembers Draco's death and forgetting the promise she made to him before he died. She breaks the promise she made him. She ruins his last dying wish just to see him again. Contains suicide.


**Disclaimer: All I own is this oneshot... I am so poor! Lol**

**A/N: I wrote this story awhile back and I hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you enjoy reading it.**

** When It Rains**

Hermione sat by her window watching the rain stream down. She watched as each rain droplet raced each other down the window pane. Down, down they raced. Each droplet leaving behind a stream of water as it flowed down. Until the window was streaked with little streams of rain drops.

She hummed softly as she listened to the noise. The sound of the rain as it fell down upon her rooftop. She listened to the sound of each droplet as it crashed to the ground. Creating puddles that grew bigger and bigger with each drop. Creating streams throughout the street. Picking up the leaves that had fallen from the trees and moving them to somewhere new. A small part of her wished she could be one of those leaves. To go somewhere new where she wouldn't have a care in the world that's what she wanted to do.

"Why did you go?" she spoke to no one.

"Why did you leave me here, Draco?" she shouted.

She began pounding her fist against the window. Sobs escaped her lips.

"When it rains I know you are crying with the angels. When it rains I know that you are up in heaven. You are lying beside the angels letting the tears roll down your cheeks. I know you are crying because you miss all of us here on earth. I know you miss me" she whispered.

She cried so that she could cry with him, so that their tears would fall together. So that the tears they shed would mix together. She cried so that somehow some part of them could be together. Even if it was only their tears that were together at least some part of them was together.

Hermione had to wonder though did Draco really miss her? How did she know that he wasn't really just having a jolly good time where ever he was? How did she know Draco wasn't just sipping milkshakes up in heaven or somewhere? How did she know that he wasn't so happy where he was with all of the people he was with that he hadn't forgotten her?

How did she know that she wasn't forgotten? She probably was forgotten. She was probably so insignificant, so unimportant. Draco wouldn't miss her at all. He wouldn't remember her. Heaven would make him forget all about her. Perhaps he would one day look down upon her and would stare down upon her. He would wonder who she was. He would think she looked familiar, but only in the back of his mind he would remember her. The memories of her would not reach the surface of his thoughts.

She was dying inside, because she missed him so much. She had to break through all of this pain she felt inside. Break through her tears. She raised her hand with only one thought on her mind. You need to break through. She didn't think of what she was breaking through only that she needed to.

Swiftly she hit the glass. Not thinking of what she was doing until the destruction was done. Shards of glass stuck inside her hand. Shattered pieces of the window that had kept her from feeling the rain fall down onto her skin. Now she could feel. Feel his tears on her skin just like she had the day he died. She ignored the stinging pain on her hand. Ignored the blood the flowed down her wrist because all she wanted to feel were the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shaking she pulled out the red stained pieces of glass out of her hand. Letting them fall to the floor forgotten. Letting them fall and shatter even more into a million pieces. Leaving a piece of herself with those shards. One of the last pieces of happiness she had inside of her. Everything she had left to hold on to she let go to.

With every hope inside of her gone she climbed through the broken window. She let her body fall down silently and gracefully to the sidewalk below. She looked up at the gray skies. Blinking as the raindrops fell into her eyes. Drops of precipitation clung to her eyelashes. Yet she didn't care. She didn't want to think or to feel. She didn't want to feel anything at all. Not pain or happiness.

Hermione began to spin around and around. She paid no attention to the stares of the pedestrians as she spun.

The girl was spinning; spinning without a reason. Turning swiftly around and around in the rain. Her motions made it seem like she was dancing in the rain. Dancing in Draco's tears. Dancing endlessly and dancing forever. Her wet hair flowing behind her and her eyes shut tightly. There was absolutely no expression on her face. Her arms outstretched in front of her as if she was reaching for something or someone.

Spinning around and around she silently hummed a mournful tune that seemed to echo in your ears. The kind of tune that would get stuck in your head and then you would find yourself humming it too.

She did not look sad, but perhaps this was because the rain hid the tears she shed. She didn't look happy either, because she was not smiling and she didn't have that air of joy surrounding her.

She danced without feeling, but not without a care in the world. She had no reason to dance and she did not care whether she was dancing or not. It did not make her happy to dance or sad to be dancing in his tears. Somewhere deep down inside she felt pain. Somewhere deep down inside she would always feel pain.

People did stop and stare though, because there was something different about her. Watching her twirl stirred up a feeling somewhere from within. Yet they couldn't figure out what this feeling was exactly. The feeling was beautiful and painful; innocent yet deadly.

Though the spinning seemed like it would never cease eventually she did stop. She just stopped and wobbled a little bit from dizziness. She started to walk in the direction she was facing. The direction she had been facing when she had stopped her spinning. Her stomach was doing flips from spinning. She knew she wasn't walking straight and lying down sounded really good right now, but she continued to walk. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell down onto the wet cement below her feet.

Hermione took a deep breath in and cried out, "Pl… please just miss me. Don't forget me ever Draco don't ever forget me."

She sobbed remembering when she had last used those words. Before he died those words had escaped her lips and he had heard them. Heard her say those things before darkness had consumed him. Before death had swept him into her world and took him away from Hermione.

_Hermione was walking down the stone corridors in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Head Girl she had to do her rounds every third night. The other two nights were for prefects. Harry Potter was also doing rounds somewhere in the castle._

_She shivered in those cold corridors. She was so tired and cold. All she wanted to do was go to bed. She still had a half-an-hour to go before her rounds ended. She was going to take a left down another corridor when she heard footsteps down the corridor to the right. Probably students having another make-out session thinking no one would hear them or worse they could be having sex. God she hated to catch people doing sexual things._

_She thought about going to the left ignoring the footsteps, but it was her duty to catch students when they were out of bed and Dumbledore would not be happy to know that his Head Girl had ignored students who were out of bed. Plus she had only heard footsteps which meant there might be no making out._

_Sighing she turned down the right corridor. Her wand outstretched in front of her just in case. There by a window she saw a single figure and she almost sighed in relief. No sex. No making-out. Just one person not two. She slowly walked closer trying to see who it was that was by the window. Her only light source was the moonlight streaming down through the window._

_The figure turned slowly towards the window. 'Yes,' thought Hermione, 'This will help me see who you are.'_

_There pale face gleamed in the moonlight and she recognized the face at once. Draco Malfoy. Her enemy and though she didn't want to admit it to herself: her crush. In his hand was a potion bottle filled with a pale yellow liquid. He raised the potion bottle to his lips to drink and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. In one gulp he swallowed the potion. _

_Hermione knew what was in that potion bottle she recognized it. Snape had taught them about it in their third year. It was a poison that would kill you within minutes._

"_No Draco!" Hermione screamed._

_She began to run to him. Her arm stretched out and tears rolling down rapidly. He was going to die. Draco Malfoy was going to die. _

_Draco slowly turned as he heard her scream. His knees wobbled and he started falling to the ground. The potion bottle slipping from his hand and shattering as hit the stone floor. He was already becoming weak._

_She ran to him and fell to the ground beside him. She put his head onto her lap. His hair falling into her eyes and his pale face gleamed in the moonlight. He looked like an angel to Hermione. His features seemed so perfect._

"_Why?" she sobbed, "Why Draco?"_

"_Be… Because of th…this," he whispered lifting up the left sleeve of his robe._

_There she could see in the light of the moon was the death mark. She felt shivers go down her spine. It seemed as if the snake was laughing at her and the skull's hollow eyes filled her with a cold emptiness._

"_He for…forced me to… to... Her…Hermione my father made… made me get it," He said with tears forming in his eyes._

"_Draco I love you. I really do love you"_

"_Hermione… I… I love you too"_

_They both were silent for a moment they both knew they wouldn't have said it before. Their pride would not have let them. Death makes you say things you wouldn't normally say. Things you wouldn't admit otherwise._

"_Pl… please just miss me. Don't forget me ever forget me Draco; don't ever forget me," she cried._

"_I w…will… I prom…promise," He whispered._

_A single tear slid down his cheek that gleamed in the moonlight. He reached up and softly stroked her cheek. Hermione held him, as she cried her heart out. Then he said something so clearly she almost wondered if all the stuttering before was fake._

"_Promise me something," he said._

_Then he drew her close and whispered something in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she nodded and said two words._

"_I promise"_

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Laying her head on his chest and he held her there. She listened to the beats of his heart. The drumming sound was all she heard as they sat there in silence. Then the beats slowed down more and more. Soon there were no beats left. Never again would his heart beat again. Never again would he breathe. Never again would she see him._

Hermione continued to walk down the side walk. Why couldn't she remember what she promised him? Why couldn't she remember why she said those two words: I promise?

She continued to walk until she reached a small park. It was empty, because of the rainy weather. She walked over to the park's pond. She squatted down and watched the water as the rain drops hit it. She watched the surface ripple repeatedly.

"Why Draco?" She asked as dipped her fingers into the water.

'Would it matter anymore?' she wondered, 'Would life matter anymore? Wouldn't it be easier to destroy the pain than to live with it breathing down your neck?'

Destroy the pain that's what she would do and that's what she tried to do. She rolled off the pond's bank. Letting her body sink further into the watery depts. Memories swirled around inside her head. Hermione was punching Draco in their Third Year. The eyes of the basilisk paralyzed her. Her letter telling her that she was to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One memory was clearer than the rest though.

It was the memory of her promise. She could remember what she promised.

"_Promise me something," he said._

_He drew her close and whispered in her ear, "Never kill yourself for any reason. Never ever kill yourself no matter what."_

"_I promise"_

She had promised him; promised him that she would never kill herself. Now what was she doing? She was killing herself.

"I am sorry Draco," she spoke her words bubbled in the water making her words sound very unclear to her own ears, "I am sorry. I know I promised you I wouldn't, but I have to. I am sorry, but I love you Draco. I need you. I can't live without you anymore. It just hurts too much."

Her lungs burned, as though they were on fire and everything was spinning again. It was as though she was still spinning on the sidewalk. Then darkness consumed her and she didn't feel burning. She didn't feel pain. She didn't feel like she was spinning. She didn't feel anything.

Sometimes when people would be walking down the sidewalk in the rain right in front of the Granger's house they would see a girl. Or at least they could have sworn they saw a girl. Many people saw this, but they all just shook their heads. They were all convinced they were just seeing things. Yet they could have sworn they saw her, yet then she wasn't there. The memory though would never leave their mind.

_The girl was spinning; spinning without a reason. Turning swiftly around and around in the rain. Her motions made it seem like she was dancing in the rain. Dancing in Draco's tears. Dancing endlessly and dancing forever. Her wet hair flowing behind her and her eyes shut tightly. There was absolutely no expression on her face. Her arms outstretched in front of her as if she was reaching for something or someone. _

_Spinning around and around she silently hummed a mournful tune that seemed to echo in your ears. The kind of tune that would get stuck in your head and then you would find yourself humming it too. _

_She did not look sad, but perhaps this was because the rain hid the tears she shed. She didn't look happy either, because she was not smiling and she didn't have that air of joy surrounding her._

_She danced without feeling, but not without a care in the world. She had no reason to dance and she did not care whether she was dancing or not. It did not make her happy to dance or sad to be dancing in his tears. Somewhere deep down inside she felt pain. Somewhere deep down inside she would always feel pain._

It was not Hermione's spirit that was spinning. No her spirit was up above with Draco. Somewhere far, far away. They were together again for all eternity. No it was not her spirit that was dancing on the sidewalk in the rain rather her memory. Her memory of pain, because deep down there would always be that memory. Deep down there would always be that pain.


End file.
